1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organic light emitting display devices and, more particularly, to packaging such devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, organic light emitting display using organic light emitting diode has been watched. The organic light emitting display is an emissive display, which electrically excites organic compound having fluorescent characteristic to emit light. The organic light emitting display can drive with a low voltage, has excellent light-emission, a wide angle of visibility, and a high-speed response. The organic light emitting display includes a plurality of pixels formed on a substrate. Each of the pixels includes an organic light emitting diode and a thin film transistor (TFT) for driving the organic light emitting diode. Since such an organic light emitting diode is susceptible to oxygen and water, a sealing structure has been proposed to prevent the oxygen and moisture from contacting the organic material by covering a deposition substrate with a metal cap having absorbent or a sealing glass substrate. U.S. Pat. No. 6,998,776 discloses a structure for sealing an organic light emitting diode with a frit.